


Beloved

by MelodeeKS99



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Reylo - Freeform, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodeeKS99/pseuds/MelodeeKS99
Summary: In the world of Gala, when someone is marked with “The Symbol,” it is said that person has a soulmate in their world.  Once they come together, they can never be parted.  But when the the symbol appears on young Rey of the Scav tribe, connecting her to someone in the Order, she knows she must hide the mark, or she won’t live long enough to know of the love destined to find her.





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaintHeretical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintHeretical/gifts).



> The planet Gala has one main continent, Luca, and two large islands; Jarian and Jadel. It was covered with clans, each great clan’s territory was marked, and most were unwelcoming to others. The four largest tribes were The Rebel, The Order, The Scav, and the Smug.  
> On Jarian Island, far from the main continent of Luca, was the Rebel tribe; benevolent and peaceful. On the large island of Jay, connected to Luca by a small strip of land - often covered by the sea - was the Order tribe; vengeful and hungry for power. On the main continent there were two other tribes: the Smugs, who lived on a large plain on eastern side, and the Scavs, to the west with a large and dangerous forest keeping them isolated from the others. There were many small tribes and Roamers who traveled on their own, depending only on themselves; many who defected to get away from the constant warring of the greater tribes.

** Part One **

A young woman crept through the forest; her stealth, envied by the others in her tribe.  That was the reason she was chosen as their hunter, and she was the best they had.  One of the tallest and strongest as well, she was highly respected by their elders, honored by the love of her people, and given all the freedom she required, but if they saw the mark, her life would be over.

It appeared the day Rey turned sixteen. Her people, prejudice and leery, called it “The Scar.”  Most other tribes called it, “The Symbol,” a mark of love.  A promise that whoever bore it had a soulmate in their world and was destined to love that person, despite any unrest existing between their tribes, or how determined they were to ignore it.

Rey kept cloth wraps on her arms at all times in the camp, claiming she wore them always, to protect herself from plants and animals in the forest.  The truth was, they were to hide the Scar on her inner forearm, just below the elbow crease.  When she reached The Axial, the center and deepest part of the forest - where no one else could go without getting lost or growing too tired -  she would remove the wraps.  First, to let her skin breathe, but also to check if the Scar remained: she was always hoping it was a bad dream and would be gone if she ignored it completely. 

They would kill her if they saw it.  She would be deemed a traitor and her head would be removed without hesitation.  No person outside of their tribe was welcome.  No other tribe could have insight into their territory and their lives.  No Scav could ever go near a member of the Order tribe and let them live, or they would lose their own life as punishment.

Each day, Rey woke before the others, washed, dressed and ran to The Axial.  She spent all day, deep in the forest alone.  As long as she returned with meat for them to feed the tribe, no one questioned her absence and what she had done during the day.  If she were honest, besides the Scar, she had nothing to hide and would gladly respond to their inquiries, but they trusted her.  

Sometimes she was challenged, but it wasn’t personal, just the way of her people.  Rey had lived twenty-six cycles and there was always a young quarten becoming strong in their body, wishing to challenge her position.  They admired her, admired the freedom she earned, and wanted it for themselves.  They had to challenge and beat her in four of four categories to win: speed, endurance, hunting, and battle.  She only had to win one for them to fail and she could take it easy on three to be sure she conquered the challenger on the fourth, but she won: every challenge, every time.  

When she was very young, Rey’s parents had abandoned her and the tribe to roam the world alone, clanless.  As a child left behind, she often worked harder than the others, believing she had to earn her place.  When the mark appeared, she pushed herself even further to become worthy of her people, and hoping they might spare her if the scar was discovered.

The problem was, Rey loved her tribe, but she didn’t share their feelings of resentment toward the other people in their world.  She was curious about them for as long as she could remember, but learned early on not to bare or interest to her people.  They believed other tribes to be treacherous and had tales, hundreds of years old, as proof of their dishonesty and brutality.  Rey once asked how her people could know, when the tales were so old, different people lived now, and they had never left their land to meet them, but she was met with scorn and punished for her inquisition.

It was clear she wasn’t allowed to ask such questions, and if she wanted answers, she would have to find out on her own, but though she tried to travel far through the forest, hoping to reach the other side and desperate to come across a Roamer, it was not to be.  She must always return to her people.  They needed her and needed the food she provided.  That was clear when she was challenged by other aspiring hunters who all failed to match her skill.

In the evenings Rey watched as the sun set, capping the treetops with an orange glow, and spending time with her closest friends, Finn and Rose.  Finn, son of the chief, was a warrior for their tribe, trained to defend them if they were ever threatened.  His training was the reason Rey never lost a fight, but he had no interest in joining her beyond the camp, through the darkness of the forest.  If she were to train anyone in the forest, it would be Rose.  Rose feared nothing, but didn’t fight or hunt as some suspected she would.  Rose chose, rather, to invent devices to help with everyday life and to improve on the construction of their homes.

“I heard someone talking about challenging you today,” Finn said, his voice hinting at concern.

“That’s nice,” Rey said, unburdened by the threat.

“You shouldn’t be arrogant.  People are starting to worry about the freedom you possess.  They wonder what you get up to all day in the forest and they’re eager to put an end to it.  The longer you stay in your position, people become suspicious.”

“It’s just the way,” Rey said, turning to meet his eye.  “If someone defeats me, that person will have earned my position and I will take a lower one; whatever they need me to do.”

“You’re really carry no distress about losing your position?”

“Why should she?” Rose cut in from the other side of Finn, leaning forward to wink at Rey.  “She’s the best.  And I don’t know where you get all this… information, about people wanting to defeat her.  Sure, people want her position, but that’s because she’s great and they’d be proud to beat her.  It’s also because they romanticize her freedom.  It’s  _ not _ because they distrust her.  Our people love her.”

“Well…” Finn looked from Rose to Rey, back and forth, “our people do respect you, but that doesn’t mean they…  _ all _ … love her.”

Rey shrugged.  “I really…” she looked up and saw an unfamiliar young man standing beside a hut about four yards away.  

She sat up and stared at him, both of them surrounded in silence, their chests heaving anxiously.  He looked around, then directly back at her, took a couple steps forward, then stopped and gazed at her again, confusion clear on his face.  Then, as soon as he had appeared, he was gone.

“Who…Who…?”

“What’s wrong?” Finn and Rose asked, looking from Rey to the empty spot she was gaping at and pointing to.

“I… Sorry.  That was weird.  I thought I saw… a weird animal in the camp, or something.  Never mind.”  She stood and they looked up at her, after exchanging a tense look between them.

“Are you okay?” Finn asked.  He and Rose stood together and planted themselves on either side of Rey. 

“I’m fine,” Rey smiled easily.  “Just… really, tired.  I think I might have eaten too many of those berries as well.  I’m going to go lay down for the night.  I’ve got another early morning ahead.”

“Every day,” Finn responded, shaking his head.  She wasn’t required to go to the Axial every day, but she enjoyed it and most people didn’t understand.

“I’m going to go with you, one of these days,” Rose said, hopefully.

“I hope you do,” Rey smiled.  “Both of you should come.  It’s really beautiful, but it is tiring.  You’ll need to train your body first.”

Rose gave Rey and small smile and a nod, then Rey said goodnight and went to bed.

As the sun disappeared beyond the forest and the lights went out around the camp, Rey lay wide awake, unable to shake the vision she had seen.  

_ Vision?  _ She wondered.   _ Was vision the right word?  I’ve heard of visions before, but those were usually prophetic or dreamlike.  And they were  _ **_not_ ** _ interactive.  What happened to me was a bilateral experience.  I saw him, he saw me, and he moved toward me before he disappeared. _

__ Could they have spoken? Could he see her surroundings?  Could he  touch or harm her and the others in her tribe?  Who was he?  

Hundreds of questions filled her mind, keeping her from sleep until early in the morning.  After only a few hours of rest, she woke to the sound of birds singing and sat up quickly, alerted by the light of the sun.  

“Shit! Shit, shit shit!” She jumped to her feet, collected her gear as quickly as possible, and ran out of her stoney hut toward the forest.

“Rey?” Rose asked, when she passed her just outside of camp.

“Oh. Good morning Rose.”

“Good morning.  Uh, what are you doing here?”

“I couldn’t sleep last night, so I slept in a bit, so…” Rey turned her body to convey her desire to leave, but wouldn’t turn away from Rose if she still had something to say.

From the frown on her face, it was clear she had more to say.  “Is it because your stomach was bothering you? Should you be going to the forest today, or do you need to lay down a bit longer?  Or, I can take you to see my sister.  She knows all the remedies for sickness, though she hasn’t finished her training to be a healer.”

“Rose,” Rey said with a kind smile, “thank you, but I’m really fine,” she saw Rose’s eyes travel down to her arm and noticed the wrap had come undone, unraveling on it’s own.  She tugged it tightly and spun her arm to recoil it. “I do need to relieve myself, then find a nice pool to bathe in before I start my hunt, so I’ve got to go,” Rey added, nodding madly.  

“Ah.  Gotcha.’  Well, I’ll see you tonight.”

Rey rushed away, waving behind her, “See ya.’  Keep working on those exercises.  You’re coming with me someday.”  Her voice faded into the trees and Rose looked after her, wondering if Rey really wanted to take her, and experiencing the suspicion Finn had claimed the others were feeling.

After bathing, Rey stuffed her dirty clothes in a sack and left them by a tree to retrieve on her return trip.  She put on the clean clothes, fixed her hair, then gathered a snack to subdue her hunger until she found a rabbit or a squirrel to fill her enough to last the rest of the day.  

She traveled deeper into the forest, walking quietly, but not as discreetly as she would move if she were hunting. At this time, she was merely hoping to make it to the small waterfall near the Axial where she would spend part of her day reading, sketching, or writing stories she made up of people from other lands. 

When she reached the stoney ground, she climbed up the side of a small hill, pulled a pile of stones she had stacked, and removed the box where she sheltered her journal.  She lounged in the grass beside the waterfall, and on this particular day, she tried sketching the man she had seen the night before.  

Why did she see the stranger?  Finn and Rose had definitely not seen him and he was not a member of their tribe.  It must be something to do with her… but what?  Had she hit her head?  Was there something wrong with her brain?  Maybe, though it seemed quite late in life for a change in her duties, maybe she was becoming a seer.

She heard a sound to her left and focused without reacting physically.  It was too heavy to be a small animal, and it was earlier than she liked to catch the larger creatures, but why let one go when it was foolish enough to come this close to her?

In one movement Rey grabbed her spear, jumped to her feet, and launched it, only seeing the man after the spear had left her hand.

“No!” She cried out, reaching forward.  

The young man reacted as the spear pierced his midsection, but instead of planting firmly within his flesh and guts, it went right through, sticking into the ground several yards behind him.  He looked up, his black hair still draping his eyes, then he reached up to pull it back as she gawked, astounded.

“You can see me,” he said simply.

She nodded stepping forward cautiously.

“Can you see my surroundings? I can’t see yours.  Only you,” he said with a slight raise of his chin and brow.

She shook her head this time then asked, “Who are you?”

“I’m Ben. Are you doing this?  Connecting us?”

“No.  I don’t… know what’s happening.”

“Are you the one?” he asked, confusing her.

“What do you mean?” she wondered, tilting her head.

Ben set something down, looked around to make sure he was alone, then held his arm out and pulled on the long sleeve that went down to his wrist.  Rey had never seen a sleeve, they were never so cold where she lived.  When the sleeve was rolled above his elbow he twisted it to show his inner arm and she froze.

Just below the line, where his arm was bent, there was a hexagonal shape with a large starburst - the ensign of the Order tribe.  Inside the starburst was a circular shape with two curves taken from the top, creating three points, with three additional points sprouting from the center apex: the ensign of the Scavs.  It was identical to her scar in every way and her entire body tingled as she took it in.

“This is ‘The Symbol.’  My people see it as a blessing.  It means I have a soulmate - one person in this world who is perfect for me, in every way.  I am to find the one who shares this mark and love and protect that person for as long as I live.”

“Wow, that’s… um...I don’t know what to say.”  Part of her was honored, another part of her thought,  _ Dream on buddy. _

“To be honest, this particular sign may not a blessing.  I’ve hidden it for years.  If my people knew I was sealed to a Scav, I could be denied my destiny,” he said imperiously, pronouncing ‘Scav,’ as if the idea was disgusting to him

She thought he might not have meant it, but that didn’t stop her from responding, rudely.  “My people have tales of a mark like that.  We call it ‘The Scar’ and consider it a curse.  Soulmate?” she scoffed, tilting her head back and pretending to find it humorous.  “So, because you have this, this… deformity, you’re going to travel the world in search of a person with a similar deformity, and force your love and attention on said person, whether or not they want you there?”

“Well, no.  The person, my soulmate,” he said, somehow without shame or derision, “will be connected to me in a way that cannot be fought.  It cannot be helped.  We are intended for each other and our love will bring peace and prosperity to our world.”

Rey looked at him, a crease between her brows as she thought.   _ We’re intended to love and to bring peace and prosperity?  I never heard that part of the myth before.   _ It was more involved than she previously believed.  Was she really meant for that?  She had been trying to ignore the mark for ten years, believing it to be a burden.  

Rey didn’t want to abandon her people just to find a person she was supposed to fall in love with.  She didn’t know anything of love, but she was sure she would like to decide on it for herself.   _Peace and prosperity?_ _Huh! That doesn’t sound so bad.  And I’ve always wanted to see the world, to meet new and different people._

“That mark, which tribe are you from?” she asked, pretending not to know.

“The Order.  I’m to meet someone from the Scav tribe, but I’ve never seen them before.  I know they live to the west, beyond the Dagobah Forest, but I don’t see how it’s possible.  They are so isolated and I’m needed by my clan.”

_ Just like me, _ she thought.

Rey looked around, afraid she would be exposed, but he already told her he couldn’t see her surroundings.  “So, I just see open space behind you: are you in the plains?” 

“No, that’s not fair.  It should be my turn to ask you a question.”

“Fine. What is it?” she asked, stepping back and sitting on a large boulder by the falls.”

“Where are you from?” 

“I’m a Roamer,” she lied simply, leaning back and folding one leg over the other.  “I’m from nowhere, but at this moment I’m in the Dagobah forest.”

“Maybe we’ll cross paths someday,” Ben said.

Rey sighed. “Oh, I don’t know.  I don’t like to stay in one place too long. I…” but she looked up, and he was gone. 

“Huh. Bye, then,” she said.  She uncrossed her legs, and returned to the grass to resume her drawing.  

When she opened the book she smiled at the sketch of his face.  She had been much closer this time and could complete it, but it wasn’t bad.  She pulled out a knife, sharpened the pencil, and filled in the features with more detail; the mole on his cheek near his right nostril, the angle of his eyes, and the pout in his lips.  She filled in the dark hair and eyes, then closed the book, packed it away, and began her hunt.”

 

“Rey, can I talk to you?” Rose asked, scanning the area around them to be sure they were out of earshot from the other villagers.”

“Sure,” she said.

Rose returned a wave to someone who looked like they might want to join them, then she slumped and tried not to roll her eyes.  “Maybe this isn’t a good place.  Hey, wasn’t there something you wanted to show me?”

“N….” Rey began to shake her head, but Rose cut her off.

“Yeah.  Remember... It was an exercise, in the forest.  I think I’m ready now.  Come on.” 

Rose grabbed her arm and pulled her into the forest until she was out of breath and had to stop.  Rey stood and watched calmly as Rose leaned forward, unaware of how difficult it could be to walk that distance, at an incline, at the speed she chose.  Rey was unaffected, but waited as Rose sucked in the fresh forest air and made breathy comments about how Rey was right, she would need to train before traveling through the forest with her.  

“Okay…. Okay… I’m fine,” Rose finally said, straightening up and  putting her hands behind her head.  She breathed deeply, exhaled slowly, then looked sternly at Rey.  “I saw the mark.  Okay?  That’s all I wanted to say.  I saw it.”

“You saw a mark?”

“No.   _ The _ mark.  The mark on your arm.  You know, the…” she looked around then whispered, “The Scar.”

Rey pursed her lips and considered the lies she could tell.  She imagined how the conversation would go, but knowing Rose, it would only end with Rey having told an outright lie, then being convinced to reveal the truth, and feeling guilty for lying.

“ _ The Scar?” Come on Rose that’s crazy. _

__ _ I saw it, Rey. _

__ _ On who? _

__ _ On you! _

__ _ Don’t be crazy Rose.  I would have told someone if I had THE Scar. _

__ _ Would you? _

__ _ Of course.  I mean, it’s kind of a big deal. _

__ _ So, you don’t have a scar on your arm and that’s not why you wear wraps ALL the time?  To hide it from all the others? _

__ _ No.  I mean, look at your arms.  See those scrapes from the thickets.  Imagine how it would be for me, being here every day. _

__ _ Okay, so you don’t have The Scar, and that Order ensign I saw on your arm with our emblem at the center was just my imagination.  Wow.  I should probably get my head checked because I bet, if we took your wraps off right now, I would still be imagining it. _

__ She would cross her arms and stare Rey down, maybe even threaten to tell Finn so they could force her to show them, but that was unnecessary.  Rey could see now, it was already too late.

Rey sighed heavily, look down at the ground and said, “Okay, fine.  If you must know, then yes.  I have The Scar.”

Rose squealed, startling Rey, and reached her hands to her mouth, her fingers bent, as she bounced excitedly on the balls of her feet.  

“What...is… happening?” Rey asked, uneasily.

“It’s so exciting.  You have a soulmate!”

“I mean… yeah, but…”

“Oh, who cares if it’s someone from the Order.  Have you met him?”

“I’ve never even left the camp.”

“Oh, well.  I’ve read that someone usually gets the mark in their quarten years, so you must have had it for a while already.  I also read you start seeing visions of the person if you ignore it too long.”

“Where did you read all this?” Rey asked, dubiously.

“Paige’s books.  They have a whole book of legends and there’s a large section on soulmates.  I thought maybe, last night when you thought you saw something… I didn’t think anything of it at the time, but after seeing your mark I remembered and thought, maybe…”

Rose scraped the ground with her foot, staring down shyly and Rey smiled.  

“You’re right,” she admitted.

“You saw…”

“I saw him last night and today.”

“And when did you get the mark?”

“On my birthday, my sixteenth cycle.”

“Ten years!” Rose said.  She looked at Rey with renewed admiration.  “I don’t know if I could keep such a secret for so long.  I mean, I will!  For you! But… wow!”

“I had to,” Rey reminded her.  “I’m a Scav.  Our people don’t trust the other tribes.  If they knew of this, they’d worry I would bring him here.  They’d have my head.”

Rose nodded sadly, each of them considering the options quietly.  “Well, you could leave, but…”

“I don’t know if I could.”

“It would be difficult, leaving everyone behind.  Although, not that I want you to go, but you have a soulmate!” Rose grabbed her hands and squeezed them meaningfully.  “You may feel close to the tribe, but you are  _ connected _ to him.  He is yours and you are his, and you may try to deny it, but you  _ will _ be brought together.  Fate requires it.”

“Oh, I don’t know if I believe in all that,” Rey said, trying to downplay the lore.

“Can I see it?” Rose asked, letting go of Rey’s hands.

“The mark?” Rey asked, as if it were something foul.

Rose nodded enthusiastically and Rey chuckled.

“Fine,” she conceded, reaching for the end of the wrap and pulling to unwind it from her arm.  She lowered it to just above the bottom of the symbol then tugged to reveal it.

“Wow,” Rose whispered, running her fingertips over it.  It had the coloring of a freckle, but was marked with clean, distinct, lines.  “What is your beloved like?” Rose wondered, still peering at the scar.

“Tall,” Rey said simply, rolling her eyes upward.  She was still annoyed by his tone when he said he was connected to a Scav.

Rose waited and when Rey didn’t say more she scowled up at her and said, “That’s it?  That’s all you’re going to tell me.  Come on! Give me all the details.  Did you speak to him?”

“Yes, and he’s arrogant and I’m not sure I like him.”

“What did he say?”

“He said his people see ‘The Symbol’ as a blessing, but would probably not be happy about his, because it connects him with ‘a Scav,’” she explained, trying to copy his displeased tone.

“Oh, that doesn’t make him arrogant.  We talk about his people the exact same way.”

“Yeah, but that’s because they’re cruel and abhorrent people.”

“That’s what we’ve been told, but you’ve never actually met them.”

“I don’t have to.  I believe our people.  Plus, you’re only saying that because you romanticize this idea of a soulmate.  When we were kids and I asked how we could know they’re bad if we never met them, do you remember the punishment I received?”

“Was that when Unk made you hold that stick up, out in front of your body, and threatened to whip you if you let it drop?”

“That was one of the times.’

Rose shook her head.  “I guess it’s easier for them to be cruel to a kid when they don’t have her birth parents there to witness.  I never agreed with their punishments.”

“Well, I was too inquisitive.  What if they hadn’t punished me?  I would probably have tried to run away and gotten myself killed.  They were trying to protect me… and they made me strong.”

Rose grimaced, choosing not to argue and changed the subject.  “So, enough about all that.  I need you to tell me exactly what he looks like and exactly what he said.”

Rey sighed in an exaggerated way, then gave in once more and told Rose everything she could remember.  As she told the story of his showing her the scar, Rose reached for Rey’s wrist, holding her arm up to examine it once more.  She shook her head at Rey for lying to him and just as Rey was about to begin describing his face, she sensed something and looked to her left to see him standing only a few feet away once more.

“Oh, well, like I said… he’s tall,” she continued, staring at him.  “He wears dark clothes, which make him seem a bit sinister with his height and dark hair, but he’s got kind brown eyes and light skin.”

“Is he handsome?” Rose asked.  

Rey looked away from him and blushed, wondering if he could see Rose or hear her voice.  When she looked back at him, he was looking at her arm and his eyebrows knit together when he saw the mark.  

“Um, Rose.  You may not believe this, but he’s actually here... right now.” 

Rose’s head shot up and followed Rey’s gaze, then her shoulders sagged.  “Awe, that’s not fair.  I can’t see him,” she whined.

“So, are you going to answer my question?”

“It’s good to see you again,” he said, smirking at her.

“Uh-huh,” Rey said, responding to both of them.

“How far is he? Get closer!” Rose insisted, nudging Rey in the back.

“You’re not alone this time,” Ben said.

Rey stepped forward until he was just within her reach, then stopped.  “No.  I’m in the forest with my friend, Rose.”

“Tell him I say ‘Hi.’  Can he hear me?”

Rey turned back to Rose.  “I don’t think so,” she responded.  “You can’t hear her, can you?” she asked, turning back to him.

He shook his head and the way he was looking at Rey, inscrutable with a stare that seemed to pierce right through her, struck her.  She felt nervous and exposed, wondering crazily if he could actually see through her or read her mind.  

“Well, she… I just told her about you.  She says ‘Hi.’”

“Hello, Rose,” he said, not taking his eyes off of Rey.

Rey decided not to let him disturb her, so she smirked and looked up at him, just as serenely.

“You lied to me,” he said, amused.  His voice was low and quiet and made her stomach tense.

Instead of making excuses, she simply raised her eyebrows brazenly.

“Where are you?”

“I told you.  In the Dagobah forest.”

“Well, I had to make sure.  That could have been a lie as well.”

“It’s not.  I am,” she said kindly.  “But… I did tell you another lie.”

“You’re not a Roamer,” he said.

“How did you know?”

“The symbol.”

“Oh right,” she said.  “Are you disappointed I’m a Scav?”

“No,” he responded quickly, shaking his head earnestly.  “How could I be disappointed? We’re marked, bound together. I know I will love you, no matter where you’re from.”

“How can you be so sure?” she asked, admiring his faith.

“I believe in the legend,” he said, stepping even closer. 

Ben reached forward, preparing to touch her face as he asked, “What’s your name?” He seemed fascinated by her, it made her heart hammer hard at her chest.  She tried to control it, hoping he wouldn’t see how he affected her breathing, but it couldn’t be helped.

“Rey,” she said gazing up at him, and just as he was about to place his hand on her face, he vanished once more.  Rey gasped and stumbled back a couple feet.

“What?!” Rose asked.

Rey jumped.  For a moment she had forgotten Rose was there. “He’s gone.”

“What did he say?  I mean, I guessed, because I could hear your side of it, but what happened?”

“He said he’s not disappointed.  Said, ‘How could I be, we’re bound together and I know I’ll love you, no matter where you’re from,” Rey paraphrased.  “Something like that.”

Rose was quiet and Rey turned to see her gaping in awe, one hand resting just below her neck.  “That is the sweetest thing I ever heard.”

“It’s just blind faith,” Rey said. “I mean, it’s impressive, but…”

“Oh, don’t act unaffected.  I heard you gasp.”

“Well, he surprised me.  He was reaching his hand up to touch my face, then he just... disappeared.”

“He tried to touch you?!”

“Yeah and… you know what? I think it would have been possible.  I could feel the warmth of his hand.”

“Wow,” Rose whispered.  

Rey chuckled, then spun to return to camp, re-wrapping her arm.

 

 

**Part Two**

“Ben, who are you talking to?”

_ She’s the one!  This has to mean something. _

“Ben!”  

“What?!” Ben turned sharply to the voice. “Oh, sorry,” Ben said when he turned to see his leader, a large man with a deep scar cut diagonally across his face.  “I didn’t mean to snap, I was distracted.”

“You’ve been doing that a lot,” his chief said, suspiciously.

“I was just trying to come up with new tactics for our next attack,” Ben lied.  

The Smugs and the Rebels would be meeting up at the Meridian to trade goods and the Order was planning to ambush them.  Not only would they acquire free food and other amenities, if they were successful, but they could take prisoners for ransom or to eventually add to their ranks, if their minds could be turned.  If not, they would be killed or forced to work.

Ben was one of their best fighters.  Massive, confident, and brave.  He fought well and looked forward to these excursions, although, when it came to taking prisoners, he was uncomfortable, to say the least.  Ben was once a prisoner to the Order himself, but the chief showed a personal interest in him.  He was only a child and Snoke took him under his wing, cared for him, and taught him, gaining Ben’s loyalty.  There were times when Ben dreamed of fleeing the cruel Order and Snoke’s severe manipulation, but he had nowhere else to go.  His parents were killed in the raid during which he had been taken.

When the mark appeared, on his eighteenth birthday, he saw it as a sign.  He began to feel a sense of belonging like he never had before.  Or, at least, not that he could remember.  He was starved of love and affection and this mark meant there was someone, in the Scav clan, who would love him.  The problem was, as he was often told, the other clans had no love for anyone and would kill him on sight if they caught him near their camps. 

How could he find his beloved if he was killed for simply seeking her out?  The day the mark appeared he started wearing long sleeves, and never let anyone see.  Would his people be angry he was connected to a Scav?  Would they question his allegiance or fear he would run away?

There were times these questions plagued Ben, torturing him because he wasn’t sure of the truth.  At times he thought,   _ There’s no way I would betray or abandon my people.  They took me in when they could have enslaved or killed me. _  Other times, his immediate answer was,  _ Yes.  They should be afraid.  Especially if they interfere with me finding my soulmate. _  This second response occurred more often since he first saw her.  

_ Rey.   _ His destiny had a name now and she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen.   _ Is that my own thought, or something affected by the universe and it’s strange creation of marks and soulmates? _ he wondered.  It didn’t matter.  He was completely enamoured by Rey.  She was lovely, intelligent, and he found her stubbornness and strength amusing and admirable.

“What are you smiling about?” Snoke asked, his voice biting.

Ben quickly made an excuse, telling a humorous story about one of their clan members from a few days before and made sure not to think of Rey in Snoke’s presence again.  

 

Ben had not lied when he told his chief he was plotting for their upcoming attack.  He was establishing a plan, but it had nothing to do with attacking the other clans and taking off with their supplies.  He would accompany them to the Meridian, he would pretend to steal something and assist with subduing their enemies if needed, and when the opportunity arose, he would take a fight away from the group or simply slip away in the dark.  From there he would go to the Dagobah forest to find  _ Her.  _

His devotion to their fate had become sacred.  For the past ten years the myth had only applied to a mark on his skin, something he couldn’t forget, but  _ not _ something he could confide in.  Once he saw her face, once the myth was presented as an apperceptive form, he was completely faithful and nothing would stop him from standing by her side and knowing her, in every sense of the word.

When the day came, he tried to pack light so they wouldn’t suspect he didn’t plan on returning to their island.  Several times he stopped and questioned his actions.  He tried to convince himself the decision was made, but doubt inevitably clouded his mind, causing him to question if he could really abandon his people.  Then a vision of her face would appear and once again his aim was clear.

They couldn’t leave just any day.  When the tide was high, their path to Luca, the main continent in their world, was covered, and though they could sail, the water was turbulent and dangerous. The tide would recede every month and half, low enough to cross for two days.  They trained their whole lives to make the trek; it was required of anyone planning to leave the island. Once the water rose, their only options were to make it to the other side, or be swallowed by the sea.  

Ben led the group, his long legs enabling strides that made traveling behind others an annoyance.  This trip made him more impatient than usual.  He was afraid of any event that could invariably prevent him from completing his task, but he would not be discouraged from trying.  He needed to find her, one way or another, and if he failed, this would only be his first of however many attempts he needed to be by her side.

The Meridian was in the Hosnian Forest and had been a common meeting place for the clans of Gala for centuries.  It was a large space, cleared of trees, with large stone tables and plenty of space for travelers to set up camp.  The Smugs and the Rebels would be there for several days, breaking bread and giving different merchants time to make deals with the others.  

The Order was particularly eager to be present for this exchange; the Smugs had something Snoke wanted for his people.  They had horses.  They would capture the wild beasts and train them for carrying passengers and goods.  The Order could use them to cross their gap and cross the continent with great speed.  It would also give them an advantage in battle.

According to Snoke’s spies, not only would the Smug’s be riding theses creature to the Meridian, but they were bringing ten others to trade: twenty-two in all would be tied up at the camp, waiting for the Order to take them.  It would be difficult, since they didn’t know how to ride, but they imagined it couldn’t be too hard.  They would simply need to jump onto the beasts and lead them with the reigns. And they would have help from their spies, who had been riding horses while covertly stationed with the Smugs.

The Order guard, twenty-four members in all, traveled for two days to the Hosnian forest, then one day beneath the cover of the trees.  Ben had never been this far across Luca, and he wondered if the Dagobah forest was just as labyrinthine and sinister.  He kept checking his compass to make sure they were indeed heading west and not simply circling back and forth, passing the same rocks and trees over and again.

Finally, as they ate lunch just off the dark path, sitting on a fallen log that Ben was sure they had passed three times before, a scout returned to tell them they were drawing near to the Meridian.   

“There are eight guards surrounding the the camp.  It should be easy for us to take them down quietly.  Then, in the night, we can attack, untie the horses, and leave with whatever else we want.”

Snoke smiled maliciously and nodded. 

“Should we just take the horses and retreat?” Ben asked Snoke, receiving bewildered looks from anyone who had heard his question.

But Snoke’s reaction wasn’t immediately clear.  He simply replied, “No. We will take everything.  We aren’t simply here to take their horses and sneak away like cowards in the night.  We want to cripple them.  We will take everything they have, we'll take prisoners, and if we have to, we’ll take their lives.  Is that understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Ben said, bowing his head.

It didn’t matter that Ben disagreed with their desire to maim anyone who didn’t belong to their clan; he wouldn’t be with them much longer.  Ben knew it might be difficult to leave them, but the truth was, there were those he fought beside, those he answered to, and some who answered to him; but he had not one good friend among them.  Gratitude kept him loyal to his chief - he owed him his life - but he didn’t belong with these people and Rey gave him a reason to desert them.

Ben focused on keeping his heart calm as the moment to attack approached.  Snoke seemed to be able to sense apprehension in the past and Ben didn’t want to be questioned or observed as he betrayed them.  

They sneaked forward after the sun had set hours before and the happy sounds of gathered allies were silent.  Ben crept further forward as others were tasked with incapacitating their guards; he didn’t want to know to what extent some would go to make that happen.  They were met at the opening by their own people, Snoke’s spies, and half of their group were led to the horses.  

The rest entered tents and began grabbing whatever he or she desired, carrying them off to where the horses were tied, to load them with their newly acquired goods.  Ben found one of the largest tents, hoping this the space would keep its occupant from sensing his presence.  He could grab something simple, let his companions see him carrying it to the horses so they could say they saw him, then he would disappear.  

The only thing that would stall him was if…

A lamp was lit in the tent as he leaned forward to grab a small box from the corner and Ben turned to see an older woman, sitting up in bed and holding the light up to give her a clear view of the intruder. 

Ben stood upright, his head brushing against the ceiling of the tent and he stepped forward, his form menacing as if filled the small space.

“Han?” she said, awestruck.  That was when Ben realized the look on her face wasn’t fear, but confusion.

“No.  I’m…”

“Ben,” She breathed, her face simultaneously lighting up and falling sadly.  She stood quickly, her nightgown falling to her feet and her long braid resting over her shoulder and hanging down almost to her hips.

“Yes. Who are you?” he asked, stopping abruptly.

“You don’t know me?” she said, her melancholy familiar to his soul. “I’m your mother, Ben,” she said, stepping closer.

“No,” he responded, backing away and halting her advance. “My parents are dead.”

“Ben, Snoke killed your father the day you were taken, but I live.  I am your mother.”

“THE ORDER!” someone shouted on the other side of camp.  A bell rang loudly and everything went amiss.  

“I have to go,” he said to her.  He felt torn, knowing this was his chance to leave and find Rey, but also wishing to stay.  

“Ben,” she said, reaching out to him.

He turned and looked back for a moment.  He pulled on the sleeve, buttoned tightly to his wrist, yanked it back roughly, and showed her the section of the mark he’d exposed. “I must go, now,” he said, desperate for her to release him. 

His mother nodded.  “Find me, if you can.  I’m with the Rebels.”  

He ran from the tent and didn’t stop once to help his companions or the others.  He wanted only to get away from these people, to escape this battle with his life, so he could find the love and belonging he had dreamed of all his life. But when he reached the forest edge, where the Meridian met the trees, he stopped under the thick cover of branch and leaf and looked back.  

_ My mother is  _ **_here_ ** , he told himself firmly.  If love and belonging was what he craved, why leave this place and this person who was sure to provide it.  He had faith in the mark and knew Rey would grow to love him as well, but this was his mother.  Could he really abandon her when she was in trouble?

Unfortunately, Ben didn’t get the chance to decide.  As he stood, deciding on his path, a member of the Smug clan spotted him. Risen from where she had been struck down in the forest, she knocked him over the head with a loose branch, rendering him unconscious.  When Ben woke days later he was tied to stake, his hands behind his back, dirty and bloody.  His clothes were torn and all he could see was the inside of a stone turret and the moon above him.  

 

_ Part Three _

Rey sat up in the night, sweat dripping down the side of her face.  

__ _ Is that sweat or tears? _ She wondered, wiping the wetness with the wraps on her arms.  _ Both _ , she knew.  She remembered sweating and crying, but why?

_ Ben! Ben’s in trouble.   _ He was knocked unconscious, beaten and scratched at until the attacker realized he was out and all Rey could do was stand there and watch.

_ I tried to help him, but I couldn’t move.  Because it was only a dream.   _ She sighed, relieved, but realized that didn’t mean it had not actually happened.  They had been connected by sight before, what would stop this strange power in the universe from giving her dreams of what he was going through or what may happen to him in the future. 

_ I have to help him. _ She thought, automatically.  She couldn’t explain it.  She wanted to stay with her people, but could not deny this need to find him, to save and protect him.

“Oh, shit!” she said, rolling her eyes.   _ It’s happening. I actually feel responsible for him.  Connected to him and even maybe… no.  I can’t be in love with him. _ She told herself in what she believed was a reasonable assertion.  

Rey heard a noise on the floor of her hut and turned to see Ben, splayed on his side on her floor, his hands tied behind his back, connecting him to something.

“Ben!” she exclaimed in a hushed voice, jumping from her bed to go to him.  She picked his head up in both of her hands, lifting to see if there was any strength in him to hold himself up. To her relief he woke and sat up, both of them kneeling before the other.

“Rey,” he sobbed.  “Are you here?”

“Where are you?” she asked tenderly.  Her heart ached at the sight of him, mournful and broken.  Where was the strong man she had stood with in the forest?  Maybe he did need her, after all.

“I think I’m at the Smug palace, to the north.”

“Why would you be there?”

“My people attacked, but I was trying to run away, to find you.  I found my… someone.  Someone who I thought was dead, and I hesitated.  I was distracted, trying to figure out what to do, and this woman caught me off guard.”

“Oh, Ben,” she said reaching her hand out and brushing his jaw with her finger tips.

“My head is killing me.”

“Well, you’ve got something wrapped here,” she said, touching the bandage. “They must have tried to mend it for you.”

“Or they just bandaged it to keep me from bleeding on everything,” he said bitterly.

“Oh… look at you!” she said.  The clouds parted, allowing the moon into his cell and she could see puffed up scratches on his arms.  The bruising all over was not as apparent in the darkness, but he could feel it.

“I wanted to come and find you.  I’m sorry,” he said.  “Not because I was caught.  I’m sorry for hesitating.  I’m sorry we can’t be together.”

“It’s okay, Ben.  Don’t feel bad for hesitating.  I’m sure you had good reason.  We could still find each other… eventually.”

“No,” he began, crying.  “They’re going to kill me. I heard them discussing it.  They don’t know that I was kidnapped by the Order and that I planned to leave.  They won’t listen.  They said, “His people would kill ours without hesitating.  So, we will kill him.”  They’re still debating.  It’s the only reason I’m still alive.  Or maybe they’re hoping to trade me to get some of their people back.  Either way, I’ll be without you.  I’ll be trapped either by death or by my people.”

“Don’t say that,” Rey said, unaware of the tears streaming down her own face.  “I won’t let them hurt you anymore.” 

“What can I do?” he replied, hopelessly.  

“You tell them that your life belongs to me.  You are not just a man of the Order.  You don’t belong to the Order or the Smugs who have beaten and tried to claim you.  Show them The Symbol and tell them you are not alone, because you belong to me,” she said decisively.  She knelt down once more, closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her forehead to his.  “Don’t despair, my love.  You’re not alone,” she said, leaning back to look into his eyes.

Ben sniffed.  A close lipped smile lifted his face as he looked at her lovingly through the tears in his eyes.  “Neither are you.”

He intended to imply he was on her side, but the idea struck and she realized, she would not have to try and save him alone. 

Rey ran from her room to find Rose, shaking her awake while simultaneously waking Finn beside her.  

“Wake up! I need your help!” Rey said quietly.

“What happened?”

“What’s wrong?”

They questioned her, but she couldn’t focus well enough to know who had said what.

“Ben’s in trouble,” she said.  “I have to help him,” she insisted, tears still streaming down her face. “I need your help.  I’m sorry.  I’m really sorry to ask you this, but will you please help me?”

“I will!” Rose said, lifting herself to her feet and grabbing clothes from a trunk beyond the foot of her bed.

“Wait!” Finn shouted, rising as well and standing between them.  “Who’s Ben? And why do you have to help him? Rose, stop packing and talk to me… please!”

Rose stopped, walked up to Rey, dropped a hand firmly on her shoulder and said, “Show him!”

“But…”

“What’s the worst that can happen?”

“I don’t know, but I don’t have time for it,” Rey said promptly.

Rose smiled and turned to Finn.  “Rey is bound to a soulmate.  She has the mark and he’s a good man.  He’s in trouble and she has to save him.  Will you join us.”

“You have the Scar?  You can’t leave that’s....”

“Treason is a choice, my love,” Rose said, standing firmly in front of him and smiling blithely.  “The Symbol appeared on her skin and she has no decision to make.  She is bound to him and she must save him.  Please, either help us, her keep our secret.”

“I’m sorry, but I don't have much time.  They’re threatening to kill him.  He was trying to leave his people to find me, and the Smugs caught him, beat him, and now they’re threatening to kill him.”

“Who is he?” Finn asked.

“He… he’s with the Order,  _ but _ they kidnapped him as a child.  He didn’t have a choice.  Neither do those who are born to them.  More importantly, he was trying to leave them to come to me and now he’s in trouble.”

“Do you love him?” Finn asked seriously.

“I do,” Rey said sincerely.

Finn nodded and turned away from her.  Rose smiled as he grabbed a bag, packed a few necessities, then grabbed his staff.

“Rose, do you think Paige has a remedy I can use to heal wounds, already made up?”

“Yes.  Do you think we’ll need it?”

“I would like to try and give it to him,” Rey said.  He’s badly injured.”

Rose nodded, finished packing, and they went to Paige’s hut where she left a note, and sneaked into her store of remedies to steal a few they may need.

“What did you write,” Rey asked as they went to her hut.

“I told her we went into the forest with you and they should hunt for their own food until we return, but we will return,”

“Perfect,” Rey said, opening her door as quietly as possible.  Rose and Finn stood just inside the door and as Rey began to pack, Ben appeared at the center of her hut again.

“Rey,” he moaned quietly.

“Ben.  Oh, thank goodness.  Rose, hand me the remedy.”

Rose pulled off her pack and dug for the potion as Finn gawked at them bizarrely.  “Rose, what is happening?”

“Oh, we didn’t tell you?”

“No.”

“Rey and Ben have been ignoring their scars for about ten years, so fate decided to step in and connect them from a distance.”  Rose handed Rey the vial and Rey uncorked it with her teeth, lifted Ben’s chin, and tipped a few drops into his mouth. 

“Open up, now.  This will help.  Good.  Are you ready for more?” Rey said, coaxing Ben through the process.

He made a face when it hit his tongue and she smiled.  

“I know, it’s gross, but worth what it will do for you.  I promise.”

Rey continued to explain the history of their connection to Finn as Rey gave Ben a few more drops of the liquid and handed the bottle and lid back to Rose.

She helped Ben lay gently onto the ground, wishing she could stay there and hold him until he fell asleep, but she had to get going as soon as possible.  “Sleep well, my love.  We’re coming for you.”  

He moaned and she stood to finish packing.

It took them two days to get through Dagobah forest and though her friends had a tendency to slow her down, she was grateful for their company and the help they would provide when they reached the stone palace to the north.

“According to the map, there’s just desert if we cross through here, but if we go east toward the Hosnian Forest, then north from there, it’s safer,” Finn said.

Rey considered it, watching her companions as they waited for her decision.  “Well, we can’t save him if we die in the desert, and it’s hard to tell how long it will take to cross it.  I don’t know that we’ll be able to carry enough water to last.  Let’s follow this river until the Dagobah forest is in sight,” Rey said, pointing to the river on the map, “then we’ll go north east until we reach it, then north from there.”

They agreed and hurried east, traveling more quickly without the obstacles of the forest to hinder them.  It took another day to reach the Dagobah forest and they found a space to lay for the night, falling asleep quickly after a long day of travel.

Sometime in the night, Rey woke, but she wasn’t sure why.  She discreetly reached for her spear and tried to listen past the snores coming from her friends.  It could be anyone or a number of wild animals.  Or it could be…

“Ben?” she asked quietly.

There was a rustle of leaves and someone stepped out from behind a large shrub, but Rey could only see an outline of a person from the moonlight and she jumped up quickly, aiming her spear in the intruder’s direction.

“I’m not here to hurt you,” he said, raising his hand peacefully.

“My name is Poe and I’m with the Rebels.  Are you with the Order?”

“No!” Rey said firmly.  

“You said, Ben.  Who’s Ben.”

“Well… Ben is from the Order, but he was leaving them.  He was going to find me, but the Smugs captured him.”

“Oh my gosh.  Are you his… is he your…”

“We’re marked for each other,” Rey explained, but how do you know about it?”

“His mother, Leia, is the leader of the Rebels,” Poe said.  “Each thought the other was dead until the Order attacked our camp.  He said he had to go and she couldn’t understand why he would leave after finding her, then he showed her the Symbol.  All she knew was he was with the Order and his soulmate is with the Scavs, but we never imagined a Scav would come looking for him.”

“We started seeing each other.  It was strange and hard to explain, but we’re connected and I have to save him.  Is that why you’re here?  To save him?”

“Yes, but it’s difficult.  The Order doesn’t know he was trying to leave and they’re fighting to save him from the Smugs.  We’re trying to make a deal with them to take him home to Jarian Island, but the Order thinks we’re opposing them, so they’re attacking us as well.  It’s all a huge mess.”

“Well, I don’t care about your wars.  I don’t care what the lot of you want.  Ben is dying in there, they’re threatening to kill him, and I am going to save him,” Rey said firmly.  

Poe smiled.  He nodded and said, “Will you come to meet my chief?”

“Will I be safe?”  

“The Rebels aren’t a part of your people’s old quarrel with the Order.  We only fight now for the safety of our chief’s son.  You will be safe with us.”

Rey nodded, woke Rose and Finn, and they packed to follow Poe as the sun light shone white where it rose beyond the forest.  He led them north to the Rebel camp and the three Scavs stared wide eyed at the top of a massive stone wall, standing between them and the Smug village.

“What the…? What’s the point of that?!” Finn asked, pointing to the wall.

“They don’t have an entire continent and a dangerous, uncrossable forest to keep them safe from the Order.  They had to build a wall just to keep their people from being slaughtered in the night.”

They nodded quietly, thinking of how fortunate they were to be isolated from the rest, but Rey wondered how she and Ben were expected to bring peace to this world.  If they were all so bent on hating and destroying the other, what could the love between two people do to stop it?

“Chief, these are Rey, Rose, and Finn of the Scav Tribe,” Poe introduced them to his leader as she sat before the fire in their camp.  She stood slowly looking them over, then caught sight of the wraps on Rey’s arms and smirked faintly.

“Young lady, please remove the cloth from your arms.  You don’t have to hide your fate here.  It is a blessing to this world and should be celebrated.”

Rey obeyed and thought it brave of the woman to assume, but then again, she had seen Ben’s mark and knew it was a Scav he was meant for.

“Are you Ben mother?” Rey asked.

Leia nodded.  “I am Leia, Chieftess of the Rebels.  Tell me, Rey, have you abandoned a family to be here today?”

“Only my tribe, who have been my family since my parents left us.  Rose and Finn are my closest friends and have left family behind.  They will wish to return once they aid me in saving your son.”

“Finn.  Your father is the chief, is he not?”

“Yes ma’am.  Except, he’s recently asked me to prepare to take over.”

“He has?” Rey and Rose asked together.

Finn nodded solemnly and Rose grabbed his hand supportively.  

“He’s fading from this world and I will take over once he’s gone.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Leia said sympathetically.

“But… how did you know?” Rey asked her.

“Your parents,” Leia said simply.

Rey stepped back, her eyes wide, then frowned.  

“They came to us once they left the Scavs, but I urged them to return to their own.  They were displeased with their people, but when I learned they had left a child behind, I insisted they retrieve you, then you would all be welcome to join us. I’m sorry dear, but if they never returned, I don’t think you’ll be seeing them again.”

Rey nodded, trying not to let this information upset her, but she could not deny the tears streaming down her face.  

“I’m sorry to have to tell you, but I think it’s best you know the truth.  You are always welcome with our people and I won’t lie, I would love for you and Ben to come stay with us, once he’s free.”

“You’re right.  I am glad to know, though, it is difficult to hear I was left behind simply because they didn’t want to take me with them.”

“Maybe they thought it would be too difficult and they wanted you to be safe,” Rose said, putting her hand on Rey’s back and rubbing it comfortingly.

Rey nodded, grateful her weak parents had left her to be with the people she loved now.  

“So, what are we going to do about Ben?” Rey asked, lifting an eyebrow at Leia.

“We’re trying to negotiate with the Smugs, but the Order is making it impossible for anyone to move anywhere.  We could travel in the dark, but that would require light and only signal them to our presence.  They are relentless, stationed everywhere between here and palace.  They think we want Ben only to keep them from having him.  I tried to send a messenger to Snoke, to explain, but the man is cruel, and had our messenger killed.”

“I’m not surprised. He did try to kill you and he abducted your son.”

“And he murdered Ben’s father, my husband,” Leia said sadly. “Nothing grieves me more than the knowledge that Snoke raised our son.  I can only hope the love we gave him in his early years shaped him and will show through in him.  But, what should we do now, to save him?”

“You should leave,” Rey said, matter-of-factly.  

“Pardon me?” Leia said, defensively.

“I can get through the forest.  I don’t need light.  I don’t need assistance.  My friends can follow if they want, but I will not offer up their lives for my cause.  I can make it through the forest, get to the castle, and explain the truth to the Smugs.  If you leave, the Order will think you’ve given up, that you’re retreating, and they may be off their guard.  Even if they are, I can get past them, but it would be easier if they think they’re unopposed.”

Leia thought quietly for only a moment then nodded.  “We’ll do it, but I would like you to take Poe with you.”

“I’ll go, chief.”

“Fine,” Rey agreed.  She and Leia shook hands and Leia ordered her people to pack up immediately.  By nightfall they were gone.  

“Should we go tonight?” Rose asked, ready to get the job done.

“I would like to go tonight, but I’m not sure we should.  I say, we hide tonight and tomorrow, give the order time to realize the Rebels have gone, then we’ll sneak past them tomorrow night.”

“I agree,” Finn and Poe said together. 

So they hid, and they waited.  Rey saw Ben again, the next day, and he seemed to be healing.  He was feeling much better and she was able to give him food and water.  

“Is that magic?” He asked of the potion as she handed him the bottle and he sipped it conservatively.   They were sitting with their legs cross, knees pressed together, holding hands which rested between them. 

A smirk grew on one side of Rey’s face.  “It’s something special,” she responded leaning close, “and part of the reason our people stay isolated from the rest of you.”  Rey smiled at him and he smiled back for the first time in days.  “Try to get some rest today and…”

“Rey,” he interrupted, “I think you should go.”

“What?! No!”

“If the Order catches you, they’ll kill you.  If the Smugs catch you, they might kill you, and I don’t know how your people will react to you leaving, but I don’t think you should have to live in fear and I don’t want you to risk your life for mine.  I just want you to be happy.  Go, stay with the Rebels and live out your life in peace.”

“But… our lives our connected.  I know this now.  I will never be complete without you.  I need you in my life.”

“No, you don’t.  You may grieve for me because you’re good, but you don’t need me.  If I survive and you’re killed, trying to save me, I could never live with myself.”

“Ben, that’s ridiculous.  You can’t live without me, but you expect me to live without you?”

“Well, you don’t know what will happen.  Maybe they’ll let me go.”

Rey sighed and frowned at him.  

“I’ve been having dreams, and I think I remember Jarian Island.  It’s beautiful Rey and you would be so happy there.  Please… go.  Be happy.  For me.”

“You’re being foolish and I don’t want to talk about this anymore,” Rey said adamantly, letting go of his hand and scooting away.  “Now lay down and get some rest.  We’re coming for you tonight!”

She turned away and when she peeked back, he was fading, his face sad and weary.

Rey sighed, but held her ground and sat against a tree for rest. She needed to have her strength for their quest that night.

 

** Part Three **

Rey’s eyes adjusted easily to the dark of the forest.  She had been preparing for this most of her life.  The others were not so blessed and were forced to form a chain behind her, each one clinging to the tunic of the person in front of them and listening for instructions from Rey like,  “Step over the log,” and she would slow down for them to feel for it with their feet.  Or, “Thorns on the right,” and they would all scoot to the left.  She moved patiently, it was more important for them to stay safe than to get there quickly.  It wouldn’t take too long; the village wall was in sight.  They simply need to get to the front gate without encountering a member of the Order.

The forest ended and they hid under the cover of the trees staring at the wall in awe.  It was twice as tall as any tree Rey had ever seen, and where they lived, the largest human-made building was a long hut made of sticks and straw, which they ate under when the weather was too wet to eat outside.  

“Okay.  If anyone wants to back out, now is that time.  I’m crawling from here, flat on my belly, all the way to the gate, but that’s still wide open space and the moon is no friend of our tonight.”

“Seriously! Why is is so bright?” Rose said, annoyed.

“Rose…”

“Oh Finn, do you want to stay behind?” Rose interrupted.  “It’s okay sweetie.  We understand.”

“No.  I was going to say, I think you should.”

“I know, but if you think that’s going to happen, you’re crazy.”

Poe and Rey smiled at the couple, smiled at each other, then he said, “I’m ready.  Let’s go.”

Rey sighed.  “Okay. Let’s do it.”  She knelt forward, lowered herself to the ground, and began pulling herself forward, one arm over the other, sliding across the grass.  It would take some time, but slow and steady would get them there eventually, and still living.  To pass the time, she thought of Ben.  She thought of the first time she saw him, only days ago, and couldn’t fathom how their lives had changed and their love had grown since that moment he stood in her camp, from somewhere far away.  

When they reached the wall the others stayed hidden, flat against the ground as Rey stood slowly, her back against the wall, and pulled at the iron door knocker, tapping it firmly, yet discreetly against the massive wood of the door, praying they would hear.

“Name yourself!” A voice commanded through a small window, opened after she knocked.

“I am Rey.  I’m here on behalf of the Rebels and Chiefess Leia with her commander, Poe, and two of my companions, Finn and Rose.”

“And what is your purpose.”

“I need to discuss the vindication of your prisoner, Ben, once of the Order.”

“And why would Chieftess Leia send for the release of a man from the Order?” he asked, skeptically.

“Because he is her son.  He was taken by the Order when he was young and when your people caught him, he was deserting them.”

“And you believe this is justification for his release?”

“Yes, but there’s more,” Rey said.

“What more?”

“Leia has offered to pay any price you require to free him.  There is nothing you could ask that she wouldn’t give to free him, as long as it is something she has the power to give.  Obviously, that would not include any land or human offerings.  Though, she said, if any of your people want to join the Rebel Tribe, you are welcome to live on their island.  They will take good care of you.”

“Pfft.  No thank you.  Is that all?” he asked impatiently.

“There is… one more thing,” Rey said.  “Do you have a light you can place to the window?”

“No tricks now.  If you claim my life, there are several over here who will kill you just as quickly.”

“No tricks, sir.  Just something to show you.  A question first though.  Is there anyone here who is familiar with the prisoner.”

“We don’t have time to converse with a prisoner.  There’s a war raging outside our front door.”

Rey rolled her eyes.   _ Did it occur to you to help anyone? _  “Fine. Well, there’s this,” she said, holding her right arm up to the small window.

“Whoa! You have The Symbol.”

“Yes, I do,” Rey said, lowering her arm and putting her face to the window.  “And so does your prisoner.  He is my beloved and if you desire peace, it would be wise of you to unite us.”

“Unite? Not re-unite?”

“No.  We have never met, but we are connected.  Bonded in a way that allows us to see and speak to each other.  I have seen where you are keeping him.  I’ve seen the crude bandage on the back of his head.  I’ve even been caring for him while you’ve neglected him.  If you go in there now you will find him healthy and strong and he can show you the matching symbol on his arm.”

The man turned away from the window and Rey could hear him whispering to someone.  “Hey.  Go check on the prisoner.  Yes, and check his right arm.” 

“We will see if you’re telling the truth,” he said genially.

“In the meantime, could you let us in the gate?” Rey requested, trying to be kind, but feeling rather impatient.  “We’re out in the open here and would rather not attract the attention of the Order.”

“Yes, you may come in, but you must hand over your weapons, and wear shackles on your arms.”

Her companions all nodded and Rey agreed.  The shackles were passed through the window, they showed they were on, then the gate was opened and their weapons taken as they were herded inside.  

Finn, Rose, and Rey scanned the village. They could not have imagined all of this would be behind the wall, streets lined with houses, all leading up to a great stone palace as far north as the land rose before dropping down to the sea.

“This is amazing,” Rose said, taking in their homes, machinery, and weapons.  

“You’ve never seen it?” The man asked.

“No, sir.”

“We’re Scavs,” Rey said proudly.  This is our first time on this side of the forest.”

“Scavs?” The man said, with a smile.  Rey was worried they’d be scared or angry, but instead, he laughed and so did others around him.  “No.  You can’t be.” 

“We are, I assure you,” Finn said, raising his chin with a dangerous look in his eye.

“Oh, well… sorry.” The man said.  It became clear he actually thought they were making a joke and they gave him more of the story to explain what brought them so far from their home.

“Well… isn’t that something,” he said.  “Oh, I’m Thad, by the way.”  He shook their shackled hands, introduced the rest of his guards, and they discussed Leia’s retreat, waiting for his man to return with information from Ben.  

He came running back eventually and confirmed everything Rey had said.  Thad looked her up and down and said, “I’ll need to speak to my leader.  You four may follow Matt here to have a seat near the tower.”  He turned to Matt.  “Removed their shackles, but don’t leave them unattended.”  He turned back to Rey. “You may even be able to speak to your mate from there.  I’ll see if we can’t help you out.”

“Thank you, Thad,” Rey said, smiling gratefully.

He nodded and turned away from them, walking swiftly toward the castle.

There was a large tower to their left and Matt walked them over after removing their shackles, pointing to a bench against the gray stone prison.  Rey saw a slit in the stone and instead of sitting, she stepped up on the bench and put her mouth to the window.  

“Ben,” she said in her normal voice.  “Ben, can you hear me? Are you awake?”

She heard groans, then Ben’s voice came from the same level as her head.  “Rey. You made it.”

“You shouldn’t doubt me.”

He chuckled.  “I’ll never doubt you again. What’s happening?”

“They gatekeeper is going to speak to their chief.  

“Chieftess,” Ben corrected

“Oh, right. He’s going to tell her you were leaving the Order to find me, and that your mom is the Chieftess of the Rebels.  Your mother has made a generous offer for your freedom.”

“Did you get the sense they might consider it.”

“I did, Ben.  Thad...um, the gatekeeper, believes us and he seemed to have a positive response to it all.  So, we just need to wait for her to make her decision.”

“Stand! The Chieftess approaches!” Matt said loudly.

Rey turned and stepped down from the bench.  Finn, Rose, and Poe all stood respectfully wondering if this miniscule person would expect them to bow to her.  They would be flat on the ground again if she did, but it was never discussed.  

“Visitors, this is Maz, Chieftess of the Smugs,” Thad announced formally.  “Ma’am, these are Poe of the Rebels, and Finn, Rose, and Rey of the Scavs.”

They all nodded politely and Maz did as well.

“You may call me Maz… and relax, please.  You’re making  _ me _ nervous,” she said, walking forward.

They obeyed, relaxing their stance and she approached Rey directly.

“Please give me your arm?” she said, pulling a pair of glasses up which were hanging from a beaded string around her neck.

Rey held her right arm out and Maz grabbed it with one hand.

“And you said our prisoner has this mark as well,” Maz asked Thad.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“And no one thought to check on him well enough to notice this before?  I’m disappointed.  Release him, immediately!” She commanded, and Matt pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door to the tower. 

As Maz apologized for their negligence toward Ben, explaining she had been injured and was bedridden for days, Rey rushed to the door, waiting for Matt to unlock Ben’s chains, then all but crashed into him, wrapping her arms around his bare waist and burying her head into his chest.  She worried she may have to hold him up, supporting his weight until he grew stronger, but the remedy worked well, and he was as strong as ever.

“Are you okay?” she asked, her tone soaked with distress.

“And to think, just days ago, you thought I was a curse to you life; telling me I was going to find my soulmate and force my love on her whether she wanted it or not.”

“I was foolish, and stubborn.  I’m sorry,” she said.

“I’m sorry, for putting you in danger. I should have been more careful.”

“It’s fine.  We're safe.”

“And we're together,” he said, resting his face into the top of her head and planting kisses into her hair.  

They closed their eyes, inhaling slowly, taking in each other's scent, and touch, and the beating of their beloved's heart.  

“This is the first time the two of you have met?” Maz’s voice came from the tower door and they turned to face her, one arm still around the other as they stood side by side.

“Yes,” Rey said.  It occurred to her that the intimacy between she and Ben would, under normal circumstances, cause her to blush.  These weren't normal circumstances and she felt no shame for their display of affection.

“And you care so deeply, fitting together so naturally,” Maz said.  “It's remarkable.  I never thought I'd see soulmates; began to believe it truly was just a myth.”

Rey and Ben looked at each other and it was clear what Maz meant by them fitting together: their arms rested easily around each other and when she looked up as he was looking down, they were close enough to gaze comfortably into the other's eyes or even to kiss.  They breathed quietly now, resisting the magnetic pull between their lips, for propriety's sake, then Ben smiled faintly and lifted his chin to press his lips to her forehead.

Rey yearned for more; they had been so close! She briefly wished Maz would leave, closing the door behind her, so she could act on her desires, but that would have to wait.  It didn't stop her from imagining his massive body wrapped within her grasp, but they didn't need to know: though the look on Maz's face gave Rey the feeling she did.

“So, what now?” Maz asked.

“I hear my old clan is causing some trouble,” Ben responded responsibly, while Rey was still imagining the exit of Maz so she could leap at Ben, wrap her legs around his waist, and kiss him thoroughly.

“When are they not?” Maz asked, instinctively reaching across her body and touching the scar on her arm where one had cut her during battle. 

This comment pained Ben and Maz said, “You must be important to them.  They think we're holding you for ransom and they want you back.” 

“What have they offered you?” Ben asked, wondering what he was worth to them.

“Anything we ask.  I have a written offer from Chief Snoke, himself.”

Ben nodded solemnly and Rey saw his jaw flex tensley.

“Of course, I received the same offer from Leia and I'm more inclined to grant her request.”

“But handing me over to Snoke will bring you peace, at least for now.”

“Whoa, wait. No one is handing you over,” Rey said anxiously.

“That's not your decision,” Ben replied.

“No, she's right, but you would be doing us a great kindness if you went to your Chief once we release you.”

Ben agreed. “They are my people.  Of course I will go to them.” 

“And, can I say one thing more?” Maz asked. When Ben nodded she said, “It's about the way they spoke of you.  Leia, she offered anything for us to free you.  She hoped for you to find your love and live happily with her.  Chief Snoke said he wants you returned to him.  He said you belong to the Order Clan, spoke as if you were an object he was proud to have collected.”

“I've never truly felt like one of them, though they are kind to their own.  I would see other kids with their mothers and fathers and realized what was missing from my life.  It was clear I was not loved by Snoke as a son, but he was proud of me: proud to claim he'd taken me from my clan, proud to take credit for my abilities.”

“My love,” Rey whispered empathetically.  He looked down at her and she grabbed his face carefully, kissing his cheek as he leaned into her.  

“I will face him now.  I will tell him I was a prisoner, but you have set me free and should be freed from the threat of war, but I can't promise he will keep his word and pay you for my freedom.”

“There is nothing we need, young man.  Go, be free, and take with you our hopes for a free and happy life.”

They thanked Maz and Thad brought clean clothes for Ben.

“So, we’ll go to your chief so they leave from here, then what will we do?” Rey asked, sitting on the floor of the tower as he changed.

Ben finished pulling his pants on, looked at her, then shrugged slowly.  “I hope they’ll accept that you are my beloved and agree to keep us together.”

“Before you were captured, I would not have thought that possible, but I've been amazed as time and again people risk themselves, change their minds, even going against all they've ever believed, to help you and I find each other.”

“You're right. I was a prisoner not more than an hour ago, fearing for my life.” He smiled and turned to continue dressing.  “You show up with your  _ ‘scar’ _ and suddenly their leader is here apologizing to me and giving me freedom and clean clothes.”

Rey shrugged playfully. “What can I say. I just have that effect on people.” 

Ben sauntered forward, squatted before her so their eyes were level, and with a suggestive smile said, “Yes, you do.”

Rey felt hypnotized, oblivious of restraint as her head drifted forward, then Ben stood and she was freed from the trance.

When they left the tower, Rose, Finn, and Poe all looking at them with different degrees of curiosity and awe, Rey walked toward her two oldest friends and said, “It's time for us to separate.”

“But…No! We want to go with you.” Rose grabbed Rey's hands.

“I can't… I don't know of it's safe.  You should go home and be with your family.”

“We can't,” Finn said, stepping beside Rose. 

“Of course you can.  I know you have been like family to me, but I've got to be with Ben and he's not safe among our people.” 

“I meant… we can't because without you to guide us through the forest, we'll most likely get lost and die in there.”

Rey let go of Rose with one hand to hold Finn's, so she was connected to both of them, and said, “I'm sure you'll be fine.  Just follow the compass west.  Continue west until you reach the brim of the forest, then you're home.”

“I'll send word when I'm chief, Finn said, the three of them sniffing with years in their eyes. “And you will both be welcomed as family.”

“You let me know and we'll follow you west,” she promised. 

They hugged and passed through the wall together: Finn and Rose headed West, Poe going south to the harbor, and Rey following Ben to the east, to face The Order.

They walked beside each other, two separate people, unconnected.  Ben warned her the Order would have scouts a distance from the camp, to lookout for invaders.  When they saw Ben walking toward them, unharmed, and with a strange young woman at this side, they smiled and led them to camp. 

Snoke sat on a large pile of puffy pillows, overlooking a large table where his people were gathered for a meal.

“Ben!” Snoke said happily, a greedy glint in his eye as they drew close.  “My boy has come home! And who is this?” he asked, his friendly tone darkening faintly.

“Chief,” Ben began, kneeling before, him and bowing his head, “for so long I've kept a secret from you, but I cannot continue keeping this secret.”

“What is it?” Snoke asked, clearly unhappy to be greeted this way.

Ben stood, pulled up the sleeve of his tunic, and revealed the Symbol.  Snoke's eyes widened, filled with shock and anger.  

_ Well, that's new, _ Rey thought.  Although, it was the reaction she expected from her own people, so it wasn’t too much of a surprise.

Snoke looked from Ben to Rey, back to Ben and growled, “And I suppose this is the  _ Scav _ you feel you're connected to.  You expect me to allow her to join us?!”

Ben nodded, his brown eyes wide and sad.  “She is my beloved and if I return…”

Snoke hissed, cutting Ben off and said, “That is not for you to decide.  You are mine, you will go where I tell you, you will love who I allow, and you will show the proper respect when you speak to me.” 

“My name is Rey, Chief,” Rey said stepping forward. “I…”

“You dare to speak to me?!” Snoke roared, standing from his throne of cushions and backhanding Rey across the face. Rey was thrown back from the blow and Ben stood to face Snoke, in defence of her.  The two men stood face to face, starting each other down.

Rey touched her fingers to her face to check for injury, but her skin had not split and she pulled herself up, angrily, only to see Ben had already stood up for her.  Two guards came from the perimeter they had formed around the camp and grabbed Rey's arms to hold her steady.

“Have you forgotten where your loyalties lay, my faithful apprentice? Was it not I who saved you as a child, took you in and raised you as my own?”

“Raised me to serve you; I was never loved like a son.”

“Love?  What is love? Abandoning your people for a girl you just met because she shares a mark on your arm?  Or is it caring for a child with no parents and teaching him all you know?  Did I not save your life when I brought you home? Did I not protect you before you were old and grown enough to protect yourself? You would be dead if not for me.  You owe me a thousand life debts and now I know how you can repay me.” He smiled then, put his hand kindly on Ben's shoulder, then turned toward one of his guards.  “Give me your spear,” he commanded.  

“We just want to live in peace, my chief.  Is that not something you can give to a man you claim to care for?” Ben said. 

People from all around had gathered to watch the spectacle Snoke created.  Rey could see them tilting their heads to see the Symbol she and Ben shared.  They seemed intrigued, as all the others had, and didn't look at her with the hate in their eyes she witnessed from Snoke.  A few looked at her as if she were below them, but most were curious.

“My boy, I have given you all I have to give.  Will you stand here now and betray my kindness, or will you promise your loyalty?”

“You've always had my loyalty,” Ben responded. “I've given everything I have to you.”

“Good,” Snoke said slowly, smiling savagely.  He looked up at the guards holding Rey, snapped his fingers, and pointed to the ground at his feet.

They brought her forward quickly, kicking her feet as she tried to root herself to the ground, and dragged her to Snoke.  

“Knees,” Snoke said, and they shoved her down. 

Ben’s face had frozen, a look of tortured regret made clear as he glared at Snoke.

“Now, my boy, if we are to move on from this, and if you hope to prove your loyalty to me and to your people, take this spear and run it through her heart!” His lip curled up, smashing his mangled face into a malicious grin as he thirsted for Rey's death.  He handed the spear to Ben and he took it and moved to face Rey, the guards still holding her down.

_ What have I gotten myself into?  _ Rey wondered, part of her wishing she had ignored him and stayed safely with her people.  It was only a small part and the larger part insisted she had done the right thing.   _ Even our limited time together was worth it-and he loves you.  He’s connected to you. He can't kill you. _

“Ben,” she whispered, her plea for life, for mercy, clear in her voice.

Snoke laughed, a rough, cruel laugh, that ruptured the stagnant silence in the air.  “She thinks I raised my boy to be a traitor!” He said to all those gathered around them, encouraging them to laugh along.  The guards all sneered, a few chuckling quietly, but many of the people stared in horror.  

“I know what I have to do,” Ben said, raising the spear toward Rey.

Several onlookers gasped, covering their mouths. Many whispered, “No,” and some even said it aloud.  They saw it; saw the love between Rey and Ben, were enamoured by the connection, and by the idea of soulmates.

“Kill her,” Snoke growled into Ben's ear.  

Ben stepped out with one foot, standing ready to strike a killing blow, he aimed, stretching the spear toward Rey's heart. The guards holding her had no need to struggle as she kneeled calmly, preparing her mind for death.

Snoke’s evil grin spread wide, then Ben roared loudly, thrust the spear in the air and as Rey whispered “I love you,” fists clenched at her side and eyes locked with Ben's, he spun on his heel and jabbed forward, forcing the spear into Snoke’s chest, right into his heart.

Snoke's body tensed, he dropped to his knees, Ben pulled the spear back, and his chief collapsed forward. 

“That’s for my beloved!” Ben growled, his voice a low rumble, escaping through clenched teeth.  “And for my father.”

Rey stood, awestruck, and Ben turned to face her.  They stared silently, watching in their periphery as Snoke's guards moved in on them, and when time ran out, they turned back to back to fight off those rushing to avenge their leader.

It was only the guards they had to face, eight loyal men and woman who would risk their lives to attack Snoke's most skilled warrior and the strange Scav: every other members of their clan felt his death was a fair alternative to making a man kill his beloved.  One even tossed a weapon to Ben after he handed the spear back to Rey, knowing she had skill with the weapon, but not the extent of it. It wasn't only drawing and reading Rey practice during her time alone in the forest, but on this day she had to accept causing injury to other humans, not something she wished to do, but necessary to save herself and Ben.  

They fought well together, each taking down four fighters while keeping an eye on each other and helping when needed.  When the last one fell they’re healers took them in, fixed those they could help, and if they were well enough, they were arrested.

“Are you okay?” Rey asked Ben once he had dealt with the last of  Snoke’s guard.  He was on one knee, short of breath, and Rey knelt before him, holding his face in her hands.

“I’m fine.  It’s just…” he looked over at Snoke’s body and the other injured friends he was forced to fight and felt sick.  He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to breath slowly, hoping he wouldn’t lose his last meal on her boots. 

Rey grabbed a loose piece of cloth from her outfit and lifted it to wipe at blood on Ben’s cheek.  She felt relief when she found no cut beneath it.  “Are you hurt, at all?”

“No, are you?” 

“Just a little…” she turned slightly and pointed to her shoulder, “cut right there.  Nothing major.”

Ben’s eyebrows pulled together and he ran his sleeve gently over the cut.  “You need to get that cleaned up,” he said.  “Our healers will take care of you.”  He looked from the cut to her face and relaxed his brow, smiling slightly.

Rey felt his gaze and turned to look at him.  “What?”

“You’re amazing,” he said.  

“You weren’t bad yourself.  And… thank you, for saving my life.”

He nodded.  “I’m sorry if I scared you, but I needed to catch him off guard.”

“Well, if I’m being completely honest, part of me doubted you would turn your back on him.  I guess he even had me a little convinced he had earned your loyalty.”

“That’s because you weren’t raised with me and don’t know how deceptive he is.”  They sat on the ground across from each other to continue their conversation, ignoring the people around them and discussing what had just happened.  When someone approached offering them food and drink, they accepted, and Ben insisted one of the healers clean Rey’s arm.  Other than that, they were given time to discuss their childhoods and their shared experience of always feeling alone, growing up without their parents.

“The more I learn about you, the more sense it makes that we were chosen for each other,” Rey said.  

“I know what you mean.  I wonder if it was always like this, the universe bringing together two people who were deprived of family and affection.”

“Ben,” a woman called from two yards away.  

Ben turned to acknowledge her, “Yes?”

“We need to talk.”

Ben turned back to Rey, raised his eyebrows with a slight shrug as if to say,  _ I guess I have to go _ .  He stood, but didn’t walk away.  Instead he reached out his hand to pull her up so she could join him.

The woman who had called him was Cambria, one of the clan’s eldest members and well respected among their people.  She often tried to act as advisor to Snoke, but he preferred to make unilateral decisions.  He considered himself to be independant, many of the other elders considered him to be extreme, but no one could challenge him.  

As you know, our clan is without a leader.  I’ve gone around and talked to our people, I have asked them what they think of electing you, and though we would still have to return home and take an official vote, most members agree you would be fit for the job.”

“Me? But I…”

“You’re strong and... well, to be blunt, you’re large and people like to follow someone big.  It makes them feel safe.  You’re big and strong, as Snoke was, but you have a kinder heart.  For many years I believed our people would be better off trading with the other clans, instead of stealing from them, but Snoke enjoyed the pillage too much and would not abandon it.  So, what are you thinking? Would you like to be considered to lead us?  You and your beloved would be safe with our people.”

“Oh my gosh! It’s happening!” Rey said.  Ben and Cambria turned to her with silent curiosity. 

“What’s happening?” Cambria asked.

“We all grow up with stories of the Symbol.  My people, the loners of the world, put their own - negative - spin on it.  Well, Ben knows.  They consider it a curse and call it ‘The Scar’ instead of ‘The Symbol,’”she explained to Cambria.  “Anyway, when Ben mentioned that we would bring peace to our world, it had a great effect on me.  I had never heard that part of the legend and I couldn’t see how that could happen here, with the way things are.”

“I’m starting to see where you’re going with this,” Ben said kindly.

“We met Maz and Leia, and they were both peaceful and believed in us,” Rey said, talking only to Cambria now.

“Your friend Finn will become the Chief of the Scavs, and has offered us peace as well.”

“Now the only large tribe left…”

“The Order…”

“With Snoke gone, and you as our leader, we would have peace between all the major tribes for the first time in centuries,” Cambria said.

This was expected to make them feel happy, but Ben and Rey both looked troubled.

“What is it, Ben?” Cambria asked.

“I’m not sure Rey will be happy with our people. It will take time for deep rooted prejudice to die out.  Our people will need time to learn and grow.  We need to bring them to the mainland, and not to ravage.  They need to visit other villages, meet different people and learn to understand and appreciate them all.”

“Maybe you should be their leader,” Rey said quietly.

Ben shook his head.  “I would be happy to counsel and to visit, but I have no interest in staying forever.”

“Will you go to the Scavs?” Cambria asked, a hint of contempt in her voice.

Rey shook her head.  “No.  My people are no better and will need time as well, but I think we could help them all,” she said.  They were quiet as they considered what a meeting between their two clans would be like when Rey said, “We could go to the Rebels.  I’m sure your mother would love to spend as much time with you as possible.”

“Your mother?!” Cambria asked.

Ben confirmed Cambria’s question with a nod.  “Chieftess Leia of the Rebels is my mother.  I learned the night of the raid.  Snoke killed my father and took me when I was very young.  Saw some sort of potential in me, I guess.”

Cambria nodded silently.  “I’m not surprised, but… damn.  That’s awful.  I’m so sorry Ben.”

“Thank you.  Rey’s right, I can visit my mother now.  We can’t get back the time we lost, but we don’t have to waste anymore.  The thing is,” he began, now turning to Rey, “I haven’t been to Jarian since I was too young to remember it.  I have memories, but maybe it’s only what I’ve seen in dreams; I don’t remember it well enough to decipher dreams from reality.”

“That’s okay.  We can still go, if you want to.”

“I would love to visit, but I don’t want to commit before we visit.  We may not like living on an island, far away from everyone else.”

“Okay…” Rey said, unsure what else to suggest.

“So, what it we just go… everywhere,” he suggested raising his eyebrows hopefully.

“You mean, be Roamers?”

“Yes.  Travel the world, visit every territory, stay wherever we wish, and go when we feel like going.  We don’t have to commit to one clan or one home.  We can live everywhere, be a part of every tribe… as long as we commit to each other.”

A smile grew slowly on Rey’s face as he spoke and by the time he finished, he could tell she loved the idea. “Yes!” she said, tears filling her eyes.  She jumped toward Ben, wrapping her arms around him. “That sounds perfect!”

Ben held her close, then pulled away to look in her eyes once more before closing his to kiss her.  

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
